The Radiation Sources Facility provides state-of-the-art irradiation and dosimetry facilities for cancer research equal to the standards of the National Institute of Standards and Technology. This facility provides centralized radiation sources and equipment suitable for irradiating cells, tissues, or small animals. This equipment would be impractical for any individual or small group of laboratory investigators to purchase, shield, and maintain. The Radiation Sources Facility is responsible for training all users of the equipment in proper operational procedures, in keeping with the terms of the University's radiation license issued by the Nuclear Regulatory Commission. This training, conducted by the facility supervisor, includes instruction on the biological effects of ionizing radiation, radiation risk and hazard assessment, and operating procedures for the individual machines. The facility also provides dosimetry information and physics support for certified users. The supervisor of the facility is responsible for interacting with the University's Radiation Safety Committee and all regulatory agencies. This eliminates the necessity for individual investigators to deal with the regulatory bureaucracy.